


Electric Blue

by orphan_account



Series: Re: Blue Exorcist [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Nise Hitomi enters the Cram School in search of the blue eyed exorcist that helped her gain her freedom. Due to her circumstances, Okumura Rin was assigned to help her ease into civilian life.</p><p>Somehow the misanthropic girl gets along well with Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Blue Exorcist

**Author's Note:**

> * unspoken  
> ** a small thought of Hitomi

_' His eyes were like the blue spark of a live wire...'_

 

_"Stay well, Little miss..."_

 

_'ah...I want to meet him again...'_

 

✞

  _'Even though...I've been studying here for a week I still can't get used to this place'_

 

"Hitomi-san!" 

 

"Ah, Good morning...Sayaki-san" 

 

Two girls of almost the same height walked together towards the rather grand school door of True Cross Academy. Touma Sayaki and Nise Hitomi. This particular story revolves around the girl, Nise Hitomi.

"Ne,ne, Hitomi-san, have you heard about Okumura-kun?" Sayaki asked,  looking every bit excited with the gossip she had.

 

_'truth or lie...?'_

 

Hitomi glanced at her classmate and decided to just tell the truth with a sheepish look on her face, "I'm sorry, Sayaki-san...I haven't got a clue about who that is..."

"Jeez, Hitomi-san...you really should care about your surroundings more often...you see, our year has two Okumura, the older brother, Rin-san and the younger brother, Yukio-kun."

The other girl had a very mischievous looking grin on her face.

 

Hitomi became cautious about what her classmate might say, "well then...what seems to be the matter...Sayaki-san?".

 

The sudden force of being grabbed by the shoulder threw her balance, Hitomi could only gasp without a sound before being steadied by her taller friend, who was pointing out the Okumura Twins.

"Look! look! over there surrounded by girls is Yukio-kun...the one trailing behind him is Rin-san" Sayaki pointed out giddily.

 

As if hearing them despite their distance, Okumura Rin looked towards them and Sayaki hastily tried to cover them up, however Nise Hitomi could only stare straight at the eyes of Okumura Rin.

 

"...blue..." she mumbled. Entranced at the vibrant color of his eyes.

 

The spell broke however when Touma Sayaki pulled her the moment the bell rang. As they passed by him, she wondered if by any chance he was related to that certain exorcist.

 

✞

Despite walking together to school with Sayaki, Hitomi found no reason to join her or her friends for lunch. Preferring to eat alone somewhere secluded within the Academy grounds. Just as she was about to leave the classroom, an announcement came through.

_[Nise Hitomi-san, Nise Hitomi-san of Class 1-2 please proceed to the Faculty Office]_

 

Despite her surprise, Hitomi hurried to the Faculty office with her lunch ignoring the curious looks sent on her way as she left the class room.

 

✞

"Listen Nise-san, So far you've shown good behaviour however we've noticed you don't spend your time with anyone during breaks." Miss Tourouchi, her class advisor, said glancing at the exemplary student before her. As far as Miss Tourouchi has seen, Nise Hitomi had no problem communicating with her peers rather she seemed to like being alone which was not advisable considering her student's previous circumstance.

Sighing, she took pity to the obviously introverted girl.

"Anyways, try to make friends...I think being with Okumura Rin-kun would do nicely." 

"-Eh?"

"ah, that's right not everyone would know him, Okumura Rin-kun would be your classmate that always has that messy hair...don't worry he's a sweet boy so you shouldn't have any problem making friends with him." Miss Tourouchi said with a winning smile and sent her student off.

Bowing politely, Hitomi left the Faculty Office with a confused mind.

 

"Miss Tourouchi, wasn't that a bit..."

"It's fine, It's fine don't worry about it. It's killing two birds with one stone" Miss Tourouchi said waving of any concern her coworker had.

"Aren't you afraid that Okumura would be a bad influence on her?" her coworker asked.

Miss Tourouchi only laughed it off and said, " I highly doubt that any of Okumura's stupidity would rub off on her! Wasn't she the second highest entrance passer?"

 

✞

_'Okumura Rin...that guy with a beautiful blue eyes'_

 

"Jeez, where are you even planning to take me?"

 

_'...a dog?'_

 

Despite the dog getting her attention, it was quickly forgotten when the boy came into her line of sight. Okumura Rin, it seemed, was walking his pet dog in the campus hallways.

"Ah! You're the one from earlier!" It also seemed like that he remembered her.

"a-ah, That is...I'm sorry!" Hitomi's voice wobbled out, unused to such a lively person with no sense of boundary.

"any ways did you need anything from me?" Rin asked tilting his head.

 

_'how...cute'_

"Eyes..."

"My eyes?"

"The-they- I thought that they were beautiful!" She exclaimed her face heating up with her admission. Rin however was only happy by the fact that he was finally getting attention from the other sex.

"hehe...hey hey, do you really think so?" Rin asked bending down a bit to her height.

"Ye-yes" She stuttered, utterly entranced by the up close view of Rin's lively blue eyes.

 

"I'm Okumura Rin! What about you?"

"Hitomi, Nise Hitomi, Nice to meet you?" she said unsure how such things go.

 

"Well then, Hitomi-chan let's eat together from now on!"

Taken by his pace Hitomi could only agree however the smile on her face was undeniably genuine.

 

✞

 

 "Rin-kun don't you have lunch?" Hitomi asked wondering how her newly made friend would eat.

"hahaha...I don't" Rin answered with embarrassment.

"w-would it be fine if you share with mine?" She offered, the sight of his blushing face endearing him to her.

"Eh? Really?!" 

"Just for today though..." She said, " Rin-kun could tell me what he wants in his lunch box for tomorrow-eh? Rin-kun?"

 

For the first time in his teenage life, Okumura Rin would be receiving a lunch box from a girl.

"Hahaha! This makes me really happy! Hitomi-chan, you're god send!" Rin happily said as he sat down and smiled at his friend.

 

When both of them were seated, Hitomi opened her lunch box showing Rin a simple but well made lunch. Taking the first bite Hitomi happily munched on her food before offering the next bite to Rin. Both of them completely oblivious to how much of a couple they both looked from an outsider's view point.

 

✞

"Yo! Rin!" Shima Renzou said greeting his friend while slapping his friend on the back in a congratulatory way.

"Yo! Shima...?" Rin was not quite sure what to make of his friend's weird action.

"Maaan! I didn't think you had it in you! hahaha seriously dating Nise Hitomi-chan!"

"Ha? Shi-Shima! You idiot don't make stupid rumours like that!" Rin screamed, embarrassed with the fact that he was being paired with Hitomi, not that he found her ugly. It was just embarrassing since Hitomi was just his friend.

"ahaha! Rin-chan's spring has arrived early! acting lovey dovey under the tree and having her feed you! Man! I'm jealous!"

"Shut up! She only had one pair so-!" Rin tried to reason out however Yukio had already entered the room and called the class into order.

 

It was time for Exorcist Cram School to begin.

 

✞

"Hey, Nise-san, have you experience anything weird while on the baths?" One of her dorm mates asked. 

 

The occupants of the second floor girls dorm were all currently hanging out on the second flour lounge. Nise Hitomi decided to partake on their current bonding activity, finding that she didn't mind spending time with her fellow first years.

 

"Unless tripping considerably while on the way back to the room is included then not much." She answered with a bit of disappointment as she looked at her left hand.

_'Maybe the mashou he...it's impossible for it to not work! stupid Hitomi'_

"Hi-hitomi-san, on the way back does it feel like someone's pulling your feet?" Sayaki stammered. 

 

The whole lounge seemed to have been enveloped with some kind of cold dread, upon hearing Sayaki's question despite the earlier laughs shared about Hitomi's answer. Hitomi too started to realize that maybe her frequent trippings after finishing her bath were not  _that_ simple. Despite that wanting to gamble on the 40% that her classmate was merely joking, she nodded.

Immediately mutterings broke out and Hitomi was left confused.

 

_"Kyaaaa!H-help!Someone!"_

 

"That voice! Maizono-sempai?!" 

 

All of the girls were afraid to move, fearing what they may see however Hitomi was the first to break out of her fear-induced trance and rush in to help the older student. The rest followed suit the moment they saw their fragile looking dorm mate rush to their sempai. However this were not the thoughts on Hitomi's mind, her thoughts were also no longer on helping the older student but rather it had quickly changed into thoughts of something fun happening to her life, Nise Hitomi, it seemed to equate danger with fun.

_'A ghost...if I see it then this...! This would be the proof that it really happened!'_

 

"Maizono-sempai!" She called out once she neared the turn that led to the bath and she faltered in her steps, mouth gaping as her eyes widened at the scary sight that stood before her and the unconscious body of Maizono-sempai. Everyone else who arrived seconds before the ghost with bright red eyes disappeared felt _it_ too.

Somehow that sighting brought back bad memories on everyone who saw it. Hitomi remained staring into thin air the fear that settled unto her bones had yet to subside, those who arrived after the ghost appeared were quick to call upon the dorm master, and the other sempais along with the dorm nurse to aid Maizono-sempai who was unconscious and the students who suddenly collapsed unmoving on the hallway.

 

✞

 

"Pages! Today we'll have a mission to see how well you're teamwork is!"  Kaoru Tsubaki announced to the class. Immediately Rin started to sit properly in anticipation, excited for his first mission.

"Despite this being a trial mission, the dangers are quite real so take this seriously! Okumura-sensei shall accompany us" Tsubaki-sensei continued turning his back to them to write on the board, explaining the mission as he wrote down the vital information on defeating the ghost on the girls dorm which caught the attention of everyone in particular, Shima and Rin though their reasons were quite different from the other's.

 

_'Isn't that where Hitomi lives?!'_ Rin thought, worry and fear coiling in the pit of his stomach. He was hoping nothing bad would happen to his new friend. However his hopes were useless when Tsubaki-sensei had told them of the new cassualties mentioning Hitomi's and Maizono-sempai's name. The mention of Hitomi's name made everyone in the class turn to Rin.

 

"Hey, Shima-kun, isn't Hitomi-san...Rin-kun's girlfriend?" Konekomaru whispered to his friend, worriedly glancing at the stormy expression their fellow page had on his face.

Izumo merely frowned at this and upturned her nose while Paku reprimanded her and sent Rin a consoling smile. Thankfully Rin was too worried for Hitomi's sake to notice anyone's reaction.

 

✞

 

"Good evening! Kaoru Tsubaki, Middle First Class. We were called to handle this matter" Tsubaki-sensei said as he showed his identification to the dorm master, Yukio did the same and they were lead to where it happened. Yukio though was sent to the dorm infirmary to check up on the students who collapsed with Rin forcefully tagging along to check up on Hitomi personally.

 

While Yukio started his rounds, Rin quickly searched for Hitomi and found her at the end of the room staring into her hands. He headed quickly to her side, gently sat on the chair beside her bed.

"Hitomi-chan" Rin called her attention reaching out to the hand she was staring at breaking the trance-like state she had. When Hitomi had came into her senses, the first thing she noticed was the large hand that held hers looking to her side she saw Rin's blue eyes filled with concern. She was still for a second before she throwed herself unto Rin's body, tightly grasping his shirt as she buried her face into his shoulders seeking comfort from his tangible presence.

Rin hugged her and lightly soothed her back, easing the shaking her shoulders were doing.

"Are you hurt?" Rin asked softly.

Hitomi could only shake her head before pressing herself further to Rin's warm body.

"I-i'm fine now..." She said shakily still not bothering to remove her face from Rin's shoulder and Rin let her. Yukio soon made his way to them and Rin gently pried Hitomi from his shoulder to allow Yukio to see if she had recieved any injuries. 

A moment later, Yukio confirmed that she had no injuries and only experiened shocked, Rin was relieved to hear this and so was Hitomi but her mind went back to the glaring red eyes the ghost had and she had to repress a shudder.

 

"Anyways is there anything you could tell us about the ghost?" Yukio asked gently which snapped her out of her deep thoughts.

"I think it was mad about something." she answered with confidence which made Yukio blink back not expecting such an answer for someone who just saw something scary. "Okumura-kun, I have no time to be hysterical that is why please remove that offending surprise look you have." Hitomi answered strongly surprising everyone around her considering how she seemed to be the epitome of femininity.

_'Appearances are quite deceiving.'_ Yukio thought and he sneaked a glanced at his older brother.

"I'm sorry, Hitomi-san, anyways why would you say that it was mad?" Yukio asked getting back into business.

"I went back to what I know about the ghost, the sempais said that it was benovelent so there was no need to worry about it and even the dorm master left it offerings to make sure it wouldn't be malevolent besides it's quite useful to have a ghost hanging around the girls dorm," She answered, " The ghost scares away any pervert attempting to break into the girl's bath."

 

Yukio sweat dropped at the last part of her sentence however he too arrived into the same conclusion as Hitomi-san and turned around to address the occupants of the room to ask, "Did anyone do something to anger the ghost like, disturbing its territory or the like?".

All the girls however answered no.

Yukio tried to think of anything that might have made the ghost mad and proceed to list them to the students aloud. Rin remained by Hitomi's side and started a soft conversation with her.

"Hitomi-chan, why were you staring at your hand awhile ago?" 

 

The question surprised Hitomi and she stammered out her response,"I-I was thinking about the Mashou I recieved two years ago", it was a complete turnover from her previous attitude.

"-Eh?"

"Ah, two years ago I recieved a mashou from a (*half-) demon" Hitomi explained, " Ever since that day I wanted to become an exorcist but I didn't know how to enroll..." Hitomi laugh at her ignorance,"All I knew that it was here in True Cross that's why I decided to study here however I only got odd looks when I asked about the exorcist school."

"Hitomi-chan! It's still not late for you to join!" Rin said with determination.

"-E-eh? Really?" Hitomi asked feeling the happiness at her chance to see  _that_ exorcist again.

"Un" Rin nodded.

"Hey, Yukio!" Rin called his younger brother and gestured for him to come closer and Yukio obliged despite his confusion, " What is it, Nii-san?".

"Hitomi-chan wants to join the cram school!" Rin answered and Yukio looked at him to Hitomi and back to his older brother before sighing in defeat and promised to help her out in filling the forms for her enrollment into the cram school. Rin cheered and Hitomi laugh happy at the turn of events. Soon the Okumura brothers left to deal with the ghost and Hitomi was left in the infirmary with the other female students who bombarded her with questions and comments once the Okumura brother's were out of hearing distance.

 

"Hitomi-san, You're lucky to have such a caring boy friend!"

"I didn't know that the older Okumura could actually be that gentle..."

"Hey, Nise-san when did Rin-kun ask you out?"

"Do you have a preference for delinquents?"

"Have you kissed with Okumura-kun yet?"

 

Hitomi was confused about it and was close to panicking not quite used to this kind of bonding with her fellow females, Maizono-sempai who remained resting on the side took pity on her and told the girls off.

"Oi! Hitomi-san is just as injured as the rest of us, so lighten up and don't crowd her!" Maizono scolded them.

"Yes!" The girls chorused and chuckled.

"Hitomi-san, Thank you for rushing to help me" Maizono-sempai said and gave her a grateful smile and Hitomi blushed at the attention she was recieving making Maizono laugh. "But really, Hitomi-san I didn't even know Okumura Rin could be that gentle! He must be feeling lucky to have you as a girlfriend!" She teased and Hitomi blushed even further.

 

"W-we're just friends! Jeez!" Hitomi insisted.

 

The light atmosphere disappeared when the lights went out suddenly and a loud scream pierced the air. The room delved into panic as everyone tried to find the light switch. That panic turned to outright fear when they heard a chilling voice. Immediately Hitomi tried to find the sodium nitrate in drawers of the medicine cabinet, Hitomi frantically scrambled in the dark ignoring the chaos behind her.

However,

W̽͛̉̽͊́̈ͫ͌͡͏̗̰̰͚̣H̡̥̺̲̺̤̙̥̩͎̳̭ͨͪ͑̃̍̐̃ͩ̅̃̀A̢̢̲̠͉̱̝̤͈̣̼̦̺̯̒ͪ̄͌̆̒̀́͟T̨̠̹̠̣̞̤̗͗̾̔̊̐ͬ̔ͣ̓ͩ͛ͫͩ͂ͦ̚̚̕͟ ͬ̅̔͑͆̔͒ͫͯ͆͘҉͈͉̩̣̼̖̤̪̣̼̜ͅA̧̮̝͎͓̩̳̤͔̘̱̼̫͒͗͗ͪͥ͒̀ͭ͗̂ͭ́͠R̾̆ͣ̾͏̡̮̦͍͇̟̳̪̝͇E̡͒̐ͬ͛̏͂ͨ͆̓̀̉͒͋͊̂ͫ̌͞҉̩͔͉͙̤̯͔̠̜̭̱͉̳̭͚̙̰͙ ̧̪̟͇̘̰̺̤͎͍̜͇̘̱͛ͩ̐͊̽́Y̶̴̬̹͇̙͕͊̈́̆̂̈ͧ͂̑̌ͪͨ̿ͩͨ͢͜ͅǪͯ͊̑͒̋̿̎͊̋ͤ͌̄͒ͦͫ͒̾҉̰̭̼͖͓͖̕̕U̮̜͎͈̬̳̦̜̬͔̩̝͍̦̍̋͗ͯ͆͊̊ͧ̐̊ͮͯ͋̐̎ͫ̀͝͝ ͦ̉͂̇̑ͤ͆̒̃͋̈ͫͯ̾͢͏҉̼̬̹̻͕̠̝̯̜̣͙̮̯̬̬̟̗ͅD̵̖̭͈̹̓̈͊̿̿͟͞͝O̸̰̹̥͚̟͎͖̫̹̪̭ͩ͆̅͊̀͊͞͡͡Į͙͔̜͕̥̪̟̰̭̟͇̣͓̮̋̆͆͌͐̉̍̑ͧ́ͅŅ̵̵̧̺̝̮̤̙͔̻̯̺̮̑̔ͬ̈́̀͂ͫͮ̌̂̄͛͐̚Ğ̊͐̑̋ͫ͛̎͂̋ͨ̋̄̎̎͘͏͈̪͈̖̝̟͙̥͇̳̭̤̙͇̹͍̤͘͟͞?̞̲̳̱̖̹̦̞̱͓͇͙͎̣͍̳̒ͯ̈̌͢͢͡͞

 

Hitomi quickly scrambled back letting out small whimpers as she could not look away from the blood shot eyes of the malevolent ghost.

She quickly glanced at the floor where bottles spilled trying to locate the sodium.

 

Ţ̴̷̘̭̫̠͖̲̖̲̯̟͘͡ȩ̸̝̳̻͉̤͜͞l͓͇͎̱̲̹̠͟l͕̜̗̀ͅ ̶̧̯̝̗̭͖͓̟͇͓̩̞̫͓̠͠m̷̵҉̱̘̮̙͎̤̟e̸̝̖̪̺̝͓̕͘

 

Hitomi however could not summon her voice. The ghost was obviously getting angrier and soon everything in the room cluttered to the ground before the ghost disappeared into thin air. Hitomi shakily stood up and grabbed the sodium nitrate however she felt a presence behind her and knew that it was the ghost, quickly she turned around just as she was about to be thrown to the wall, she aimed at the ghost and throwed the sodium at it.

 

✞

When Rin had heard the shouts from the infirmary, he had rushed there ignoring the calls for him and dread filled him when he reached the door and could not for all his strength open the door. He was close to ripping it off its hinges, when he heard the ghost talk even he was filled with fear.

 

_'I really hate ghosts'_ He thought as he frantically went back to opening the door just in time to hear something hitting the wall.  When Rin had finally opened the door he saw the unconscious form of Hitomi, bleeding from the head and slumped on the wall beside the bed she occupied.

 

"Hitomi!"

 

The room erupted into a blaze of beautiful blue flames.

 

✞

 

_"Hey, How come you never smile?"_

_"-Eh? But Exorcist-san I'm always smiling?"_

_The older male frowns and a younger Hitomi for the first time had a genuine expression on her face, confusion._

_"That's it! I'll make you smile at the same time exorcise that demon."_

_"Exorcist-san..."_

_"Blue...flames?"_

_"Stay back!"_

_"Ojou-chama! Get away from that demon!"_

_"B-but! Exorcist-san!"_

 

_"I'm sorry...you had to find out this way..."_

_'Ah...Exorcist-san, please don't look so sad...'_

_"A-ah, I'm sorry I'm making you cry."_

_"E-exorcist-san, p-please don't look so sad...uuu"_

_"E-eh?"_

_"I-I was truly happy whenever you came by to visit me! That's why...I'm sure those beautiful blue flames would never harm me!"_

_"Even though I'm a demon?"_

_"You being a demon has no bearing at all, that is why...won't you tell me your name-"_

 

"Exorcist-san..."

 

From the darkness of her subconscious, Hitomi could feel warmth enveloping her small body, the feeling of nostalgia seeps in. That specific warmth she yearns for, from  _that_ person that gave her the freedom she sought.

_'ahh...this flames...so beautiful...'_

 

Her eyes then took notice of the familiar back of  _that_ exorcist and happiness swelled from within. However it was only a momentary bliss.

"I won't forgive you for hurting her!"

"R-Rin!"

 

Even though the blue flames she thought of as beautiful did not belong to the one she yearned for, Hitomi, could only remain transfixed at the steady back of her friend, who carried the same flames that which symbolizes Satan. Weakly she tried to stand wanting to go and help her friend.

 

"R-rin" she called out to him as she took small steps towards the one that came to save her. With all the courage she could muster she reached out and hugged him, taking away whatever anger the boy had for the ghost.

"I'm fine now...because you're here that's why...please don't hurt her any more." 

"Hi-hitomi"

"Rin-kun, Thank you for coming..." she said softly, reaching out to wipe away the tears that pooled in his eyes. 

 

W̢̺̲̤̲̜̯̰i̻̜̤̳l̡͙̞͈̘͕ḻ̻̝̀ ͉͖̣ͅṉ̘̝̱̱̣͍o̭ ̷oń̩̭̪̮͔̲e̘͚̪̙̣̰͇͘ ̶̘̥͍͉c̲͖̬̟͙̭͙o̜̫͔̯̺ͅm̗̺̯̳͍e҉̖̯̱ ̴̩̲̠̼͉͉f̪̖̙͍̝͙o̴r̰̘͚̱ ̭̼͔̦m̳͝e͚̦̟̻͔̹̤ ̨̰̠̪̞̪̰̘to̩͎͈̱̤͉̤̕o̯̜̘̼͞?͝

 

"Mayuki-san,  Even though the person you've been waiting for might not come...I'm sure that one day someone would come for you...even if they might not know it" Hitomi said softly to the ghost who suddenly did not seem that scary. It was a bit anticlimactic for the ghost to vanish without trace however despite the things that happened.

 

Nise Hitomi was able to laugh from the depths of her heart.

 

_"I like this sincere smile of yours more"**_

 

✞

 

"Nii-san" Yukio grounded out feeling quite annoyed with the fact that his older brother had already exposed himself to someone.

"O-okumura-kun, please don't be mad anymore...b-besides everyone believed that Rin and I used Holy Fire so..."

Yukio could only sigh further, _'however Nii-san having a friend that knows the truth would be good for him...still'_

 

"Nise Hitomi-san this knowledge comes with a heavy price." Yukio began and Hitomi steeled herself as Rin looked in disbelief at his younger brother.

"From now on, if anyone were to know that you've willingly became friends with the Son of Satan, you would be seen as a traitor, are you prepared for that kind of burden?"

 

If it was to gain strength or reassure his older brother, Yukio would never know why she took his brother's hand only that at that moment it felt like she had done something like this before.

"Being friends with Rin-kun would never be a burden! Come hell or high water, I'll face anyone who'll take me away from Rin-kun! 

This were the words she spoke with such conviction one would be able to believe in her words. Her words that seemed to overflow with love and trust as if she was proclaiming her love for the person beside her. For Yukio this was enough for now, he was content to have the knowledge that someone would be there for his brother other than him.

"Then Nise-kun, I'll be seeing you tomorrow at the exorcist cram school."

 

"Rin-kun, Rin-kun! I'll be with you more now!"

"Yeah! It'd be great to spend a lot of time with you, Hitomi-chan!"

"Rin-kun! I'm so happy!"

 

It only seemed appropriate to give her his best regards. Even if he wondered when the two would let go of each other's hand.

_'Are you guys really not dating?'_

 

✞

 

"Nice to meet you! I'm Nise Hitomi, even though I started late I definitely won't slow you down!"

 

Everyone except for the Okumura brothers were surprise, Yukio had a stoic look while Rin was visibly happy with this turn of events. If Rin had his tail out, it would definitely be wrapped around her waist the moment Hitomi sat beside him.

 

It was time for Exorcist Cram School to begin.


	2. Her Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitomi and Rin meets Moriyama Shiemi, friendship is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *calling someone with a suffix attached in their name usually indicates an intimate relationship.  
> **Rin comes across to me as someone who won't have any boundaries to someone he's really comfortable with

"Hitomi-chan!" Mayuki called out as she walked through the walls of Hitomi's room. It has been a week since Mayuki returned to being the Girls Dorm's resident ghost slash guard dog.

"Ah, Yuki-chan, do you need anything?" Hitomi asked not bothering to change her lying position.

"Hitomi-chan's cute exorcist boyfriend is here! Rin-kun wants a date with you it seems." Mayuki teased.

"Jeez! Yuki-chan, I've told you before, Rin-kun and I are just friends!" She protested as she hastily changed her from her sleeping clothes into her outer wear.

"Ah, Hitomi-chan, Hitomi-chan, wear those black shorts with the silk ribbon and partner it with your white ruffle blouse!"

"Thanks, Yuki-chan." Hitomi said as she finished wearing the shorts and slipped on her black stockings. Mayuki rushed to help fix her natural wavy hair by clipping some of it to the side with Hitomi's ribbon barrette, the pink color adding a cute tone to Hitomi's classy look.

Fixing her black ankle boots, Hitomi hurriedly went out of the room taking her small bag that carried her essentials prepared by Mayuki.

"Have fun on your date!"

"It's not a date!"

* * *

 

Rin had pestered Yukio to bring Hitomi with them using the excuse that it would also be beneficial to their friend. Despite his surprised at seeing Mayuki still hanging around the dorm, he quickly got over it and had asked the ghost to tell Hitomi they were waiting for her.

"Hey, Nii-san are you really not dating Nise-san?" Yukio asked considering that even the dorm ghost thought that they were dating. Rin blushed at this statement and stuttered, "E-even you?! Seriously Hitomi and I—"

"—Sorry for waiting!" Hitomi said as she rushed down the stairs, wavy brown hair bouncing with each hurried step she took. Both of her guests were stunned at her appearance.

"Hito...mi" Rin was completely at lost at the cute look his friend was sporting, he sincerely hoped his face wasn't red. Yukio on the other hand was quick to compliment Hitomi, "It suits you Nise-san."

"Seriously Yukio, Hitomi's our friend now you know, no need to be so distant with calling her 'Nise-san'" Rin muttered, "—You look cute, Hitomi~ "

Yukio looked at his older brother sharply,  _'She's more of your friend than mine besides why are you calling her 'Hitomi'* just now? Are you really not dating each other?!'_

"Thanks, besides Okumura-kun has the right to call me whatever he's comfortable with." Hitomi said to Rin, "Thank you, Okumura-kun."

Yukio merely smiled and led them out of the Dorm Lounge and into a walkway that was quite high. While Rin was admiring the height, Hitomi asked, "Hey, Okumura-kun just what are we going to do?".

 _'It's quite windy.'_  Hitomi thought holding her hair out of her face.

"This is where we exorcist stock up on our supplies." Yukio answered kindly, "Anyways, Nii-san! Please don't lean over the railings!" and glared at his brother who was precariously leaning on the railings, Hitomi could only chuckle on their antics as Rin pouted and headed over to Hitomi's left side. The three of them walked side by side towards the picturesque shop at the end of the walk way.

"Anyways, I'll be going inside, both of you wait here for me okay?" Yukio said as he stepped on the stairs leading to the shop's entrance.

"Can't we go in too?" Rin asked wanting to see the shop's interior, Hitomi remained silent on the matter feeling no need to see or stay outside.

"This shop's only open to Exorcist and above" Yukio flatly answered.

"Fine, fine"

A few steps later, Yukio paused and turned around to a pouting Rin and texting Hitomi, "Absolutely no wandering about and no touching things! Nii-san!"

"Just hurry up and go!" Rin ordered annoyed at being treated like a kid, "How come it's just me?" He muttered and took a side-eye glance at Hitomi and knew why. Rin pouted at the expressionless face of his friend and immediately decided to bug her, all sense of boundaries flying out of his mind as he **wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on top of her head and took a glance at her mobile.

"Hey, hey, What are you doing, Hitomi-chan?"

"-ah, I'm writing a cellphone novel." She answered and went back to typing, only bothering to get out of Rin's embrace to lead him on the shop's stairs to sit down, putting back his arms around her waist. Rin was only momentarily bothered by her action until he found he actually likes this better.

"Hm?"

Hitomi paused in her typing and saved it before turning her attention to Rin,who was looking at something over the hedges.

"What is it, Rin-kun?"

"Ah, there's a gate over there." Rin said craning his neck at the same time pulling Hitomi towards him. Hitomi was able to see a bit of it before Rin looked back at her and realized how close they both were. Embarrassed, Hitomi stood up and invited him to take a peek there.

"Wo~w! It's beautiful!" They both commented taking a glance at the garden that lay before them blocked by the gate. Hitomi took out her mobile and started taking pictures of the garden. Rin eagerly took in everything before him and saw a girl planting a few meters away from the gate.

Rin slowly reached out to touch the gate when he felt static and jumped out in surprise.

"Rin!" Hitomi called out alarmed and took Rin's hand looking at his injuries however Rin's attention was caught by the sound of creaking and right before his eyes one part of the gate fell and cluttered on the ground. The girl beyond the gate stood up and noticed the two persons who knocked down the gate with wide eyes.

"Ah...this...I...the gate just," Rin was at lost on how to explain the gate, finally Hitomi took notice of the other person and was also at lost on how to explain what just happened.

"D-demon." The girl stuttered loud enough for Hitomi and Rin to hear. Rin paled at the thought he was found out so easily could only mutter a soft, "Huh?".

While Hitomi frowned at this and tried to deny the other girl's accusation, "That's not true!".

"B-but the gate of warding only affects demons!" The other girl stumbled over her words as she explained her outburst.

 _'Warding? So 'it's because of me?'_ Rin thought and realized that he really did break the gate.

"P-please don't hurt me!" The girl said as she stumbled on the ground, "D-don't come in!".

Hitomi was at lost on what to do and was looking back and forth at Rin and the other girl, Her friend was visibly hurt but on one hand the girl was visibly afraid of them.

"Y-you don't have to be like that."

Her hand tightened it's hold on Rin's.

"I'm not a demon!" Rin said suddenly pointing on himself, "and I'm not really...a human but don't go deciding on things like that!", he took a step into the garden pulling Hitomi with him and making the girl stumble back however the action brought forth Hitomi's and Rin's attention to the girl's legs whose veins were bulging out. Hitomi wanted to know what caused it however she was too embarrassed to ask about it considering her previous attitude, she felt glad that Rin had little to no common sense.

"A-ah...that is...ever since my grandmother died...I've been having trouble walking." The girl answered.

"Well then,since we broke your gate, Rin-kun and I will help you out in taking care of your garden." Hitomi offered and despite his reluctance Rin helped in fixing back the gate while Hitomi digged the ground.

"Hey, ojou-chan!" Hitomi called out to the girl that was layering something in the ground she had digged up.

"M-me?!"

"Yeah, you. What's that your putting in the soil?"

Rin who had grown curious looked as well with teary eyes before realizing that it was the reason why his eyes were watering.

"Diluted cow manure." The girl answered and Hitomi watched as Rin reacted comically. "But I'm really thankful for your help! With my legs like this I've been having trouble walking."

"Hehehe." Hitomi laughed softly,"I'm glad to be able to help especially since I've met such a cute person~!"

"Me too! Besides I did kinda ruin your gate so..." Rin added.

"Friends then?" The girl asked with a hopeful smile.

Hitomi smiled and took Rin's hand to clasp the girl's outstretched one, making the girl smile happily when they both agreed.

"My name's Moriyama Shiemi!" Shiemi then asked,"What's yours?"

"I'm Nise Hitomi,Shiemi-chi!"

"O-okumura...Rin."

Shiemi then proceeds to tell them about her garden and her grandmother who told her the story about the Garden of Amahara just as she finished telling her story. Yukio came out to the garden with an old woman following behind him.

"Nii-san, Nise-san!" Yukio called out to them,"I can't leave you both alone for a second..."

Hitomi merely smiled faintly feeling a bit bad for not following his orders while Rin merely grinned and called out to his brother just as Shiemi called out to Yukio,"Yuki-chan!"

""Yuki-chan"?! You know each other?"Rin asked amazed that his brother was able to make a long time friend.

"Yep." Yukio confirmed,"She lives at this shop that I visit all the time after all."

"Eeeh, So Okumura-kun wasn't that shy as a kid afterall!" Hitomi blurted out causing Rin to grin at her and Yukio to send her an embarrassed glare.

"Nise-san how exactly did you come to that conclusion?" Yukio asked, glasses glinting in the sunlight.

"Rin-kun." Hitomi answered.

"Nii-san..." Yukio began making Rin alarmed and Hitomi curious as to what Yukio would do. In the end Yukio decided to let it go rather quickly making Rin sigh in relief and Hitomi in disappointment.

"Anyways, Hello there Shiemi-san!" Yukio finally greeted his friend,Shiemi.

"H-hello!"

"This is my elder twin brother." Yukio gestured to Rin making Shiemi turn to Rin with a surprised look.

"You look like the older one!"Shiemi told Yukio honestly making him chuckle.

"Ani and Nise-san is a page training to become an exorcist," Yukio informed her,"He and his girlfriend are tagging along to watch me work for their date."

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend!"Rin denied just as Hitomi said,"This isn't a date!"

"..."Yukio and Shiemi shared the same stunned looks.

"E-eh?!Rin-kun was this a date?!" Hitomi asked Rin as she blushed furiously.

"E-eh?!Hitomi when did I asked you out?!" Rin asked as he too blushed furiously.

'Are the two of you really not dating?!'Yukio thought with a sudden feeling of annoyance at how lovey dovey the two were acting during their trip to the shop. Yukio sighed and decided to get to business already.

"Anyways, that isn't necessary."

"Shiemi, Let the nice man take a look at your legs!" The older woman who had been watching their funny interaction with mirth ordered Shiemi seriously.

"Rin-kun...just now we were ignored weren't we?" Hitomi whispered to Rin as they watched Yukio examine Shiemi's legs.

"Ah, you're right, Hitomi." Rin agreed with her in the sidelines.

Hitomi proceeded to watch Yukio as he drawed his conclusions, confirming Hitomi's suspicions about the "roots" on Shiemi's legs. Silently, Rin and her watched as mother and daughter exchanged words until Shiemi suddenly collapsed.

"Shiemi-chi!" Hitomi immediately rushed to her side while Yukio ordered Rin to help him carry Shiemi to her bed.

Hitomi and Yukio listened to the shop owner's side of the story until both realized that Rin wasn't following with them, Yukio rushed back to the garden while Hitomi was following behind him. What followed next was an intense battle with a plant demon that Hitomi couldn't stand, she watched by the sidelines as Yukio and Rin fought together with an amazing teamwork.

That was until Shiemi was thrown away by the plant and Hitomi not wanting to feel useless caught her just as Rin shouted for Yukio to catch Shiemi.

Not really having strong arms, Hitomi ended up kneeling on the ground with Shiemi still in her arms.

"T-thank goodness,the roots are gone from your legs now so Shiemi-chi can go whereever she wants to now!" Hitomi said cheerily even though her knees and arms shook from the impact.

"A-aah...Hitomi-chan?"

Hitomi smiled brightly at her friend while Yukio stared at the scene that was happening in front of him, a certain feeling of anticlimaticness bubbling in his heart. Hitomi helped Shiemi stand up while Yukio and Rin went over to check up on her while Shiemi hesitantly called out to her mother, pissing off Rin who slapped her head strongly.

"Nii-san,Gently!" Yukio scolded his twin.

"Okumura-kun..."

"Just go to her!" Rin told Shiemi honestly,"Go and apologize, if you don't do it now you're really going to regret it!"

"He's right you know? Besides your mom was really worried for you."Hitomi encouraged her as she got out of the way and showed Shiemi's mother walking towards them. The three of them watched on the sidelines as mother and daughter reunited and patched up their relationship, as Yukio and Rin exchanged a few words Hitomi couldn't help but think back to the exorcist that she met as a child.

"Regrets..." Hitomi mumbled as she stared at the touching scene in front of her.

* * *

"This is your new classmate,Moriyama Shiemi-san!" Yukio announced the next day at cram school.

Standing right in front of them was Shiemi wearing her cute yukata and greeting them with a cute flustered face,"P-pleased to meet you all."

Shiemi went over to the vacant place beside Hitomi and sat right next to her as Rin asked what she was doing there. Which she answered with,"Okumura-sensei asked the chairman to let me join the class especially..." Shiemi smiled brightly at Hitomi who smiled at her out of confusion,"So I guess we're going to be classmates!"

"I'm weak and don't know much about the world, so I thought that I should train up here first!" Shiemi said with a shaking body and determined look.

"...are you okay? You're shaking like crazy..."Rin pointed out to her.

"It's all thanks to you that I can go here right now, Thank you so much!"Shiemi thanked Rin making him blush in embarrassment.

"Besides, I wanted to see Hitomi-chan in her element!"Shiemi added much to Hitomi's, Rin's and most especially Yukio's surprise.

Hitomi glanced at Yukio and saw him looking at her with a pissed off look making her chuckle with discomfort while Shiemi looked at her with sparkling was covering his amusement at his brother's situation.

Sharing a look with Hitomi both of them smiled at each other and thought,

'Things are starting to look up!'


End file.
